Last Chance
by DjinnRyu
Summary: Miku is a world famous musical diva. She has been looking for some for a long time. Someone with whom she can share her life with. One day she gets notified of a possible match to the one she's seen in her dreams and nervously and warily goes to check it out. Only to find out that her dream girl is a mute.


Luka woke up to the sound of her alarm was tuned to the campus radio station. "Good morning my fellow classmate... " Luke groaned rolling out of her bed letting the radio drone on about the day's weather. She walked to her bathroom and took a shower humming softly to herself. Once done she got dressed in ragged baggy jeans and a black hoodie with teal butterflies up the sleeves. She loved her hoodie because it reminded her of her favorite singer ,Hatsune Miku's, long teal hair. She then made her way to her first class being musical theory.

Miku woke up from yet another dream about a beautiful pink haired woman. In these dreams Miku and this mysterious woman were lovers although Miku was the only one toss say anything. The woman on the other hand always listen hugging Miku from behind or holding her close when they cuddled. For the way the dreams were and how life like they felt Miku unintentionally fell in love with the woman in real life even though she didn't know if she was real or not. Miku then took it upon herself to find the silent beauty in the real world, spending millions of Yen to no avail. Till on day she got a tip from her friend Rin about a woman who matched her dream girl.

Getting dressed in a pink sweater with pink ribbons in her hair and slim fit jeans. She then made her way to her first class Musical Theory which Luka had already arrived and taken her seat. As Miku entered the room it was like time stopped as she saw the pinkette looking out the widow slowly turning her face to look at her. It was just like a scene out of one of Miku's oh so precious dreams.

Miku watched her breath caught in her throat as her new fellow students realized who she was and swarmed her. To Miku's surprise Luka didn't move. Instead a sad look appear on her face before turning back towards the window. Miku saw this and felt the pain go straight to her heart, pushing through her fans to get to her pink haired goddess.

Once at her desk Miku and the rest of her fans starred at the pinkette. Miku starred in complete shock thinking she is real I can't believe she is real. While her fans wondered why this girl was so interested. Luka slowly turned to look at Miku with a shocked expression. "I finally found you my Queen." Miku whisper passionately before wrapping her arms around the very confused Luka kissing her cheek.

Luka looked at the teal headed idol in shock, before picking up her pencil and writing the words. 'Why did you do that?' In very rushed and somewhat sloppy hand writing. Then looked back at Miku with a beet red face and wide expected eyes.

Miku read the question curious to why her Queen didn't vocalize her question. "I did it because I have spent so much time and money looking for you." She murmured softy pulling Luka back to her as if she wanted to confirm that she was in fact real. A still confused Luka was trying to figure out what was happening to her peacefully quiet life or if it was all a blissful dream.

Luka broke away from Miku holding her arms length for a moment or two starring into her eyes, her soul. Then she turned back to her desk and started writing while Miku watched. 'First why were you of all people looking for me? Second my name is Luka not your Queen. Lastly I love your music and own all your singles.' Luka turned back to Miku holding her paper up to cover her blush showing only her memorizing eyes it to Miku.

Miku smiled softly at her goddess happy to finally put a name to her face. Miku's cheeks slowly but surely turned red as she readied herself to tell her true intentions. "I went looking for you cause I love you." Luka's face went from expectant to shocked and red from embarrassment. "So..." Miku continued gaining some confidence. "As of today you belong to me."

At this point the rest of the class was in an uproar, their beloved diva was a lesbian. There was a mix of cheers and boos, though it seemed theatre the cheering out weighed the booing. These cheers brought Miku out of her trance, her face as well as Luka's turned red. "T-thanks for all those who support what I want and not what others want for me..." She started as her embarrassment went away. "That said Luka is mine and I don't like sharing."

At this point Luka started to make frantic hand signs which no one understood. It was also after Luka's display Miku realized the reason Luka never spoke in her dreams and in real life, she was a mute. At this realization Miku flung herself at Luka hugging her tightly tears brimming her eyes. "I'll learn to speak to you, Luka. I'll learn to understand you, I promise." She murmured softly looking up at her.

Before Luka could reply their teacher arrived in class. Everyone in class took their respective seat Miku stealing the seat next to her goddess, not wanting anyone to steal her Luka away from her. During class Miku occasionally glanced at Luka only to find her writing a song of all things. Tapping her pencil to a beat from time to time. Miku tried to pay attention to the class but how could she when she finally found her long lost queen.

After class Luka seemed to just disappear from Miku's side. This confused the famous idol as she looked for her to no avail. Giving up on locating her queen for now she headed to her class. Luka on the other hand had reversed a sound booth during her free time and headed to the music room to pick up her guitar. Then she locked herself in the sound proof room and began her latest song's instrumental part just like every other one of her songs. Don't get her wrong all her songs have lyrics it's just she is too scared to speak after what happened last time.

After recording the different instruments in her song she head to the sound lab to put all the audio bits together properly. At this time the bell had rung and Miku was yet again on the hunt for her Luka. This time Miku was successful and Luka in the lab. Watching through the window Miku realized what Luka was doing an rushed into the room and exclaimed. "Let me hear it please!"

Luka looked up to the teal haired diva in surprise as Miku came closer and had a set of puppy dog eyes equipped. Luka gave her a questioning look after she recovered from her shock. "I want to hear what you can do... I want to hear the real you..." Miku explained suddenly feeling a bit nervous in front of the judging gaze of her goddess.

Luka shrugged and held out her headset to her. Miku beamed taking the hearing devices and smoked to sit on Luka's lap. When Miku was comfortable she pressed play on the musical composition. After the song had played to completion Miku turned to face Luka with a stunning smile on her lips. "I love it! Not as much as I love you but I still love it!"

She squealed hugging Luka tightly.

Luka blushed softly as she slowly returned the hug. Luka felt that Miku is what she has been the thing or rather the person she needed to be there for her. At this realization Luka felt warm tears trickle down her face. She held on to her life line tightly. She forgot about the real world, her music, and the fact that she was holding onto a world famous idol.

 **So here it is my first published Yuri story. For the record this is my third written attempt at one. I hope everyone who reads it likes it. If anyone wants more chapters to this it's up to one person. I will be publishing my second attempt at a late date.** **Till then make sure y'all read all my work because I am willing to bet this isn't my best.** **Sincerely,** **DjinnRyu**


End file.
